Maroon team history
The events, alliances, senators, and other notable nations are listed below. History Notable Members and SPAM Maroon was known for its SPAM through the Cyberverse, having more SPAM than any other team by a vast majority. Of these Spammers, the most notorious spammers were Ejayrazz, Bernard55, Ironsoldier820, and Zessa. Ejayrazz holds the record for the most posts in a single day, which was a wampum 2,000 posts. imghttp://img521.imageshack.us/img521/4378/2000postswu1.png[/img] All the individuals in the photo above were Marooners. Maroon was known for having extensive pride for their color, and would occasionally make color announcements, which eventually got the mods frustrated. The Maroon-IRON SPAM battle IRON was confident they could defeat Maroon in a spamming competition, which were the footsteps to the great competition. IRON and Maroon would dual it out for a full day on private forums, the winner would be decided in a 24-hour period. Maroon would eventually win, crushing IRON 15k posts to 4k posts. The individual leader of the event was Ejayrazz, who scored 4.5k posts in a 24 hour period! The event was victorious for the Maroon team, they were untouchable in terms of SPAM. Alliances *Current alliances of the Maroon team: **Sanctioned maroon alliances ***Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations **Unsanctioned maroon alliances ***Confederation Of Radical Elites ***Frontline Formation Coalition ***Global Order of Darkness ***Maroon Defense Coalition ***Maroon Revolutionaries Alliance ***Norden Verein ***Random Insanity Alliance ***The Alliance of Paladin Soldiers ***The Federation ***The Templar Knights ***United Sovereign Nations **Former Maroon Alliances ***Defenders of Unity and Light (Merged with ONOS to form CORE) ***Elite Nations Alliance (Disbanded) ***Maroon Allied Guardians (Merge with ONOS failed, changed name to Maroon Defense Coalition) ***Nordreich (Disbanded) ***Organized Nations of Superiority (formerly sanctioned) (Merged with DUAL to form CORE) ***Paintball Review Alliance (Disbanded) ***Prussian Federation (Merged with Volksleitung to create Nordreich) ***Team Armed Guardians Alliance (Merged with ONOS to create Maroon Allied Guardians) ***Team Jesus (Disbanded) ***United Sovereign Nations (Started maroon, changed to multi-colored) ***The Byzantine Empire (Disbanded) ***United Global Order (Merged into Nordreich) ***Wii (Disbanded) Notable rulers Some rulers had a major impact on the events on the Maroon team: *Amazonian Beasts (TAGA, USN) *Azural (RIA) *Bill Salasky (Maroon Revolutionaries Alliance) *Crazyisraelie (Random Insanity Alliance) *cheeseaholic (RIA) *Cheyenne (The Federation and many other Maroon alliances) *Chris Canny (Maroon Defense Coalition) *CptGodzilla (The Templar Knights) *Delta1212 (RIA) *Frank Carbonni (The Federation) *Friedrich Meinhoff III (Prussian Federation, Nordreich) *Gino the Roman (CSN) *Kaiser Martens (Nordreich, Norden Verein) *King Arthur II (ONOS) *(Chancellor) Mikhail (Nordreich) *Monkey with a Gun (The Federation) *Moth (RIA) *Striderwannabe (Nordreich, Norden Verein) *The Divine Hammer (The Federation) *Truth (The Federation) *Tulak Hord (Maroon Defense Coalition) *Valashu (Maroon Defense Coalition) Senators Those who have served on the Maroon team senate are listed below (Bold = current senators): *King Arthur II of King Arthurs Court - Organized Nations of Superiority *Darth Vincent of Danubian States - Organized Nations of Superiority *Gran the Terrible of Verklarung - Paintball Review Alliance and The Templar Knights *Tulak Hord of Tulak Hord - The Armed Guardians Alliance/Maroon Defense Coalition *'Azural of Azuralia - Random Insanity Alliance' *Cheeseaholic - Random Insanity Alliance *Goose of Turkeybowl - United Sovereign Nations *Ginotheroman of New Roman Empire - Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations *'The Black Watch of NorthWest Democracy - Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations' *Kaiser Martens of Deutschland - Nordreich *'Striderwannabe of Das Ewiges Reich - Prussion Federation, Nordereich and Norden Verein' * } category:Team-specific historycategory:Maroon team